Silver Millennium (SENSHI X SHITENNOU)
by SenshixShitennou
Summary: After encountering the five men they love during a fight. The five Senshis found them mysteriously transported through a time portal back to the times of the Silver Millennium, where everything started. Love, hatred, happiness, tragic... But which ones will win? SERENITY X ENDYMION, SENSHI X SHITENNOU BIG TIME! ESPECIALLY FOCUSED ON EACH PAIRING! JUST STARTED, UPDATES DAILY @ 8PM
1. Act 1 : The Past

_Authors Notes: This is set after Act 10 of the Manga and even though it is in third person omniscient, Venus will be the narrator most of the time because I love VENUS X KUNZITE! But don't worry! There will be just as much as Senshi x Shitennou moments as well! Please enjoy! I might not have the perfect grammar but this is my first Sailor Moon Fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Thank you! _

**_IF YOU WANT TO READ SENSHI X SHITENNOU, GO TO ACT 6, WHICH WILL START THE SHIPS! I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THESE ACTS. But I suggest that you read the first five acts to see what's going on, but your choice! Enjoy my story :)_**

Act 1 : The Past

_Endymion…_

The princess broke into a sob, tears trickling down her face as they landed on the cold, stone floor. How could he do this to her? They finally found each other again but yet the tragedy seems to be repeating itself.

"Princess…" She looked up. Her gentle blue eyes looked weak and desperate, her usual smiling face was replaced with a sad frown. Her golden blonde hair was clipped back into two messy buns. She wore a long white gown, almost as white as the moon, her own kingdom.

"I'm not a princess! I'm Usagi Tsukino and I just wanted to fall in love…" She cried, even louder than before.

Her guardian sighed and tried to comfort the sad princess with her kind words. The guardian has pale blonde hair, pulled down in a bow. She has blue eyes like her princess, but they were more daunting.

"Please calm down, princess." She said. "The real prince would never do that, he must have a really good reason to attack us like that. I'm sure that he…" She trailed off, hoping not to lift her princess' sprites up too much because she doesn't even believe in her own words and she didn't want to be called a liar. She walked over to the other three guardians. They were having a serious chat about what had happened. After all, the prince wasn't the only one that attacked them…

"If I ever see the faces of those five again, I'll knock them dead!" The angry brunette-headed guardian yelled.

"Violence solves nothing, Jupiter." The blue-haired guardian said calmly.

"But Mercury, look at Usagi! Her heart is torn to pieces!" Jupiter stated angrily.

"Jupiter, please come down." The last guardian said, she looked at their blonde leader. "Venus, what do you think?"

"Mars is right. If we are going to get to the bottom of this, we better calm down first." Venus stated, walking over to the rest of her team.

"Fine, whatever." Jupiter said sighing.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal has lost its shine, the princess is breaking down, and the prince is working for the Dark Kingdom while they…"

"Don't mention it Mercury!" Venus scoffed. "I do not want to hear his name."

"Sorry…" Mercury said faintly.

Earlier that night, the five scouts were out for dinner when suddenly, everything turned into ice. They transformed and rushed out to see what had happened.

"There!" The princess, also known as Sailor Moon pointed at the figure that's controlling all the ice.

"Freeze!" Mars yelled.

"Hey, a word pun!" Mercury noticed.

The man was wearing a black tuxedo which looked vaguely familiar. When he turned around, Sailor Moon gasped. It was Mamoru!

"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon said running up to him before her guardians could stop her. He thrust out his arm and blasted Sailor Moon with a crimson ray. She fell backwards on to the concrete.

"The name Mamoru no longer applies to me." He said coldly with his red eyes. Wait, weren't his eyes blue? "My name is Endymion, prince of the Dark Kingdom."

Sailor Moon got up and sobbed with a smile. "You are kidding right? Mamo-chan?"

"Oh he isn't kidding." Suddenly four figures appeared next to him, two on each side. Venus looked up and she saw… him.

"Kun…Kunzite?" She stuttered.

"Why hello Sailor Venus." He said grinning. "So you've brought your princess to me, huh?"

"No! We would never!" Jupiter said getting in battle position. "Flower Hurricane!"

A wave of pedals washed over the Prince and Shitennou but Nephrite countered the attack and gave Jupiter one of his own. She barely dodged.

"Ugh!" Mars growled. "Evil Sprites, be exorcised!" A blast of fire hurtled towards the five men but Jadeite countered it easily.

"Too lame!" Zoisite said as the four Shitennous combined their powers into one attack. It hit Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter and pushed them back.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon cried before turning back to face Mamoru, who grinned at her evilly.

"No, Mamo-chan!" She said pulling her moon stick. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

A wave of pure light washed over the Prince but it didn't work. He charged her with his cane and tried to stab her. Then the Legendary Silver Crystal shined and blocked the attack. Sailor Moon transformed into the moon princess and successfully manage to defeat the five.

"Ugh! We will be back!" Mamoru said as he teleported himself away along with the others.

Now Usagi is crying in their secret headquarters while Venus and the others are waiting for Luna and Artemis to return.

"Venus?" Mars asked. "Is something about Kunzite bothering you?"

"What? No!" Venus said snapping out of her daze. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, we saw you blushing." Mercury said.

"Yeah…" Jupiter agreed.

"WELL I WASN'T!" Venus raised her voice on accident, turning even redder. The guardians stared at her. "Well… Actually yes, the thing is… The Shitennou are actually…"

At this moment, the moon stick glowed and bursted into a wave of light, washing over the Senshis and their princess.

"What? What's going on?" Usagi shrieked.

"It's some sort of time portal!" Mercury calculated.

"EVERYONE!" The door slammed open as Luna and Artemis barged in.

"NOOO!" Artemis shouted as the light exploded and that was the last thing they remembered before blacking out.


	2. Act 2 : The Time Portal

Act 2 : The Time Portal

Venus woke up to a chamber of flashbacks. She looked around, there was three frames in front of her. The left one had a grassy field and there were two people standing underneath an oak tree. The middle one, which she recognize, is showing a image of Tokyo and the last one on the right is blank.

"What is this?" She wondered. She turned around and saw the others behind her, also looking at the same frames. They didn't seem to notice each other until Venus called.

"Hey!" She yelled. The other four turned around, startled to see Venus, then smiled.

"I'm glad that we're all still together!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"I'm not so glad that we are stuck here." Mercury said. "This is a intergalactic time portal and it's very unstable. If we make any slightest mistake, the whole place could disappear and we'd be stuck here forever!"

"Yikes..." Mars said.

"Hey guys!" Jupiter said pointing at something she's holding. "Come and look at this, it looks like the Silver Crystal!"

Venus walked over and took the mineral that Jupiter was holding and examined it.

"It does look like another Silver Crystal!" Venus confirmed with Mercury nodding and Mercury is never wrong...

"That's odd..." Usagi said holding out her necklace. "Because I have the Silver Crystal with me right here!"

Suddenly, both Silver Crystals lit up and shined with that same brilliant light that has shone before. All of the frames pictures changed to the picture of the grassy fields as a strong current of wind blew out of nowhere, pushing the Senshi closer and closer to the frame, which has just changed into a vortex portal.

"AHHHH!" Usagi was the first to be sucked in the portal despite the Senshi's efforts to stay together. Mars tried her best to tighten her grip but the wind was too strong and she fell backwards into the portal, taking Mercury with her. Jupiter tried to stop them but also got caught in the portal. Venus was the last to fall in, she realized that something was wrong, that something was familiar with this frame. It was... the past! And the middle one was the present and the last one must be... the future!

But it's too late now because she toppled backwards into the portal. And with another flash of light, she landed face first onto a field of grass.

"Ugh..." She mumbled spitting out the some bits of grass in her mouth. She felt a tug on her shoulder as two person helped her up.

"What's going on?" She asked turning around.

"Well, I don't know but look!" Mars said pointing at something.

Venus turned around and could not believe her eyes, it was the Moon Castle and standing by the doorway was five girls, who looked exactly like them... Except younger and happier...


	3. Act 3 : Timelines

_Authors Notes: Now the present Senshis will be called their Earth names and the past Senshis will be called their Sailor names. The first pair of Senshi x Shitennou will come in act 6 for the development of the story, but I'll try to squeeze in some reference for the next two acts. Please be patient! After act 4 and act 5, it will be mainly focused on Senshi x Shitennou! And please leave reviews and suggestions too!_

Act 3 : Timeline

Usagi took a step forward towards the castle. She saw a girl who looked exactly like her, but younger and happier. She had a big smile on her face and she was wearing the same Princess gown that Usagi is wearing right now. Next to her was four girls, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, all laughing and teasing each other.

"HEY!" The girl shouted. Her eyes met Usagi's.

"You... you talking to me?" Usagi said freaking out as the Princess ran up to her. But instead of stopping in front of her, she ran pass through Usagi, sending a chill up her spine.

"AHHHHH!" Usagi freaked out. "I'M A GHOST!"

"Calm down Usagi-chan." Ami said. "This is the past, we are in the Silver Millennium right now. They can't see, hear or touch us."

"Oh..." Usagi said calming down as she turned around and saw a guard, based on the petty uniform, it must be a guard from Earth.

"Princess Serenity..." The guard bowed. "My prince has sent me to escort you to Earth."

"YAY!" The Princess shrieked. "ENDYMIONNNN!" She shouted as she went with him happily. The five turned around and found the four guardians sighing.

"Ugh... When will this Earth and Moon meeting stop?" Mars asked.

"I don't know..." Venus said.

"Is this us...?" Makoto stuttered. "You know, in the past?"

"I'm afraid so..." Minako said, brushing her hair back. "We must be here for a reason, do you guys still have that second Silver Crystal?"

"No..." Rei said. "Guess we're stuck here... Might as well follow Serenity..."

Suddenly, the scene shifted as five different portals appeared. One was light pink, one was lime green, one was aqua, one was golden yellow and one was crimson. They each appeared in front of the respective Senshis.

"Guess... we have to cross it... alone..." Ami said.

"That we will do!" Usagi said. "I need to find out what happened between us and you know... them..."

"Alright then! We'll communicate through the communicator!"

"Right!" The five nodded as they each stepped in their respective portals. Usagi was the first. After she stepped in, the scene altered and turned into a light shade of pink as she continued to walk through the portal. It got colder and colder as she walked deeper and deeper. After what seemed like forever, Usagi finally reached the other side. She looked around, images of her life swirled around her.

One image was the time when she tried to draw a picture of her art teacher when she was in second grade. The image next to it was the time when she first entered Junior High. Another image was the time when she found out that she was Sailor Moon.

"What's...what's going on?" She said out loud.

_"Princess..."_ A soothing, yet calm voice echoed down the chamber. _"You've finally returned to your home!"_

"Who are you?" Usagi yelled, about to cry. What has she got herself into? She's scared, she's alone and she's... homesick. She want to see Luna and Artemis, her mom, her dad and her annoying little brother, Shingo. But importantly, she wanted to see her friends.

_"You'll know soon enough." _The voice said. _"But right now, I'll serve as your guide, lovely Serenity."_

The images changed and morphed into some other person's life. But when she examined them closely, the girl in the images was... her! One was when she was staring at the stars in... a garden? Another one was when she was talking to some guy she doesn't know.

She looked around, but she doesn't recognize any of these scenes, except... the one where she and Endymion was talking. Seeing Endymion and her past self together only made her sadder. Tears came rushing out.

"ENDYMION!" She cried, producing super sonic waves from her odangos, altering all the images. One by one, as if on cue, the images changed into a massive swirl of darkness towering over her. It looked so real. She cried even louder and tried to destroy the images with her tiara but it didn't work.

_"These were things of the past, it will remain as the way it is. I have brought you and the others here so you can see your pasts and not repeat the same mistakes you've made throughout the time."_

"But..." Usagi sobbed. "How are we going to see it?"

_"It depends... you need to step into one of these images. But you need to step into the right one to start your journey."_

The images circled around Usagi. Each one she saw triggered a powerful memory, but as soon as the image faded, she lost it as quickly as she had seen it. The images slowed down until it stopped on one.

Through the image, Usagi could see the Moon Kingdom, apparently celebrating about something. The more she looked, the sadder she felt. Had this been her past? Why couldn't she remember all of it? The image seemed dull and sluggish and new to her but it's also familiar and exciting and somewhat welcoming.

_"There are some things that you might not want to see. Are you sure you want to proceed?"_

Usagi took a step forward. If she step into this image, she will be able to see what has happened in her and hopefully, the other's past. Just what tragedies has occurred to make their lives as the way it is. She nodded and said: "Yes, I'm ready to proceed." For once, she was actually serious.

_"Very well, step this way if you may, your highness."_ The voice said as Usagi stepped into the time portal. The chamber melted away as silver sky and white pavement poured into the scene.


	4. Act 4 : Royal Duties

Act 4 : Royal Duties

Usagi walked around the moon castle, trying to take in on her surroundings. The walls were decorated with ancient paintings of the Silver Millennium, the floorboards were as white as the moon and the ceiling were a kaleidoscope of glass. She looked around and saw her mother, giving a speech in a delightful tone.

"As the queen of our beloved kingdom, I present you, the first born child of the moon, princess Serenity!"

Two guards came out carrying a silver cradle as four women stepped up. One had long, wavy blue hair, one had curly, shoulder-length black hair, the third one had long, brunette hair and the last one had pale blonde hair tied back in a bun. She was wearing a golden dress as she walked up to the cradle, tickling the baby, making her laugh.

Usagi walked through the crowd, which was easy to do since she was practically a ghost and approached the cradle. The little princess was half-asleep, she had long golden blonde hair, beautiful yet gentle blue eyes and she was wearing a small white gown.

"May the love of Venus be with you." The woman in gold said before turning to face the queen. "We've had lovely daughters but none of them are as lovely as Princess Serenity."

"Queen of Venus, you do have kind words." Queen Serenity replied with a smile.

The next woman walked up. She looked at the baby kindly. "May the knowledge of Mercury bless you."

The third woman walked up. "May the courage of Jupiter be with you, young mistress."

And finally the last woman walked up to the cradle, Usagi was getting bored just by watching them. "May the passionate fire of Mars burn inside you!"

"Thank you Queens of Mercury, Jupiter and Mars." The Queen of the Moon said. "I do believe that Serenity will appreciate it."

The people hollered and cheered for baby Serenity. Usagi looked in shock. "Was this baby... me?" She thought to herself. "She's got beauty, smarts, passion and courage. But I... am just a clumsy crybaby who's alone and lost in the past..."

Suddenly, the scene shifted as another image portal appeared. As if in a trance, Usagi tumbled her way through and when she reached the other end, she came in counter face to face with Princess Serenity, now all grown up.

"Mother!" She called, running down the hall... elegantly.

"I wish I could run like that..." Usagi thought as she followed her.

"Mother!" The Silver-Haired queen came out and greeted her daughter with a hug. The Princess bowed and smiled. "Mother, may I go visit Earth since I've completed my royal duties?"

"Has Mercury finished her teachings?"

"Yes mother."

"What about archery with Mars."

"All done!"

"Very well, lovely Serenity." The queen said. "But to examine the citizens of Earth only, you must not interact with anybody or any things. If I find out, you shall be forbidden to back to Earth, understood?"

"Yes mother!'

"You may go."

Princess Serenity shrieked as she ran off. Usagi ran as fast as she could to follow her. Serenity stopped before the Earth, took one last look at the glorious Moon Castle and took out a bracelet-like thing. She tossed it into outer space, which then transformed into a bridge.

"What...?" Usagi wondered. "I can to do that?"

The Princess ran off, the steps disappearing as soon as she ran across so Usagi had to jump for her life. Once they sat foot on the green, Earthen grounds. Serenity ran towards the castle and Usagi could have swore that she saw her former self blushing.

They came to a stop behind a tree near the arena. Usagi saw what she was hiding from. Standing in the arena was a Prince, practicing sword-fighting with one his guards. When he turned around, it was... "Endymion..." She thought to herself. The prince turned around as Serenity dove into the bushes.

Usagi saw the prince call out: "Who's there? Guards!"

The princess emerged from the bushes and she took a run for it. One of the guards yelled: "There!" Usagi watched as they chased down the princess and wondered... What would it be like if they are still living in this lifetime? It'd be really nice...


	5. Act 5 : Full Moon

Act 5 : Full Moon

Serenity ran and ran, so did Usagi so that she could keep up with her former self.

"Dang, I used to run this fast?" She thought to herself, desperately trying to keep up

The guards were just as fast. Usagi could recognize one of them as Jadeite, one of the Shitennou. "What is he doing here?" She thought.

"Serenity ran towards the bridge. About half way there, she tripped and fell face first onto the fertile, grassland. She tried to get back up, only to trip over her long, elegant dress. She broke into a sob as the guards surrounded her

"Who are you and why were you watching the prince?" Jadeite questioned.

Serenity remained silent, remembering the promise she made to her mother about not interacting with the Earthlings. Jadeite leveled his spear with Serenity's face and demanded her for an answer. "Are you going to talk or am I going to have to force you?"

Usagi walked up to Jadeite and yelled in his face. "Hey don't talk to her like that, she's a princess, she can issue an order to kill you. Like what she is doing now in the present." Jadeite didn't notice her, as expected. She's a ghost, so how can he notice her? But there was something different about him. He seemed more kind, and less violent like he is in the present time along with the other Shitennou.

Serenity broke into a sob as two guys rushed over. Usagi was about to throw her tiara at Jadeite, then she realized that since she was a ghost-like person, her attacks probably wouldn't work. She turned around and saw Endymion and Nephrite, rushing over.

"Jadeite!" Endymion called. "Stop!"

"But Prince..."

"Didn't you hear him Jadeite?" Nephrite said. "Where did your patience and harmony go?"

"I..." He came to a pause.

"Whoa..." Usagi thought. "What's going on? Why is the Shitennou here, or are they the Shitennou?" There's no doubt that the blonde was Jadeite and the auburn was Nephrite. But... how? Suddenly she remembered. They were the four knights that served Prince Endymion and they... fell in love with the Senshis.

Usagi suddenly recalled Minako and Kunzite's first date, gosh that was hilarious. And the time when Rei thought Jadeite was spying on her. Good times...

"You two, go back to the palace and inform Zoisite and Kunzite about this. Take all the guards, you are scaring the lovely lady.

"Yes Prince." Nephrite said as he dragged Jadeite with him. "Come on." He scolded under his breath. They led the guards away as Endymion approached Serenity. He offered her his hand so he could help her up. She took it and got up.

"Sorry about those two. They are two of my knights. Jadeite isn't usually like that, he's usually nice to by passers. But we've never seen you. What's your name?" He gave her a gentle smile.

"Serenity..." She said, quickly covering her mouth.

"Serenity... What a lovely name. You are not from here, are you?"

"I'm from the moon..." Serenity said, covering her mouth again. Her face was burning, she blushed profusely as Endymion leaned in closer, leveling his face from hers.

"ENDYMION!" Usagi shouted. "SENPAI NOTICE ME!" He ran around Endymion, trying to get him to notice her

"Why are you here, Serenity?" He asked kindly. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from saying anything else. "Oh, you are not allowed to interact with us... Right..."

His smile faded. "You should head back now. I'll walk you to the borders."

They walked silently side by side to the bridge. Endymion smiled at her before sending her off.  
>"HEY!" Usagi called. "YOU GUYS SHOULD KISS, LIKE RIGHT NOW!"<p>

Serenity tossed her bracelet thingy into outer space as the bridge reappeared. She took a step forward. Usagi ran in front of her and tried to prevent her from leaving. "NO, YOU HAVE TO KISS HIM FOR ME!"

"Serenity!" Endymion called. "I look forward to our next meeting, and hopefully, you would talk to me more. I'd like to get to know you better!"

Serenity turned around and nodded one last time before she took off running back to the Moon Kingdom. Usagi sighed. "Maybe you can have Endymion..." She thought. "I can't..."

* * *

><p>Next act will be *drum roll* SENSHI X SHITENNOU! Thank you staying with me. I don't know which pairing I'm going to start. So give me some ideas? Thank you!<p> 


	6. Act 6 : Cold Passion

_Finally, the first couple of Senshi x Shitennou. I tried to speed things up so we can get to the main thing. Based on a scene from act 10 of Sailor Moon Crystal and I hope you enjoy. The next act is when the things will really start to heat up. Enjoy and review. Thank you. _

Act 6 : Cold Passion

Rei walked around the time chamber, wondering where she is and what will happen. Earlier, when she was viewing images of her present life, a voice spoke to her about something that she wouldn't want to see in her past. She didn't quite get what the voice meant when she said a 'forbidden and broken' love. But she kept on going.

After a while, the images changed to her past. She saw one where she was kneeling down before Queen Serenity along with the other inner Senshis. She don't recognize most of the images, but there was one that caught her eye.

She was at a party, dancing with a ... man. Rei doesn't trust men, so how could she be dancing with one of them. She stopped to examine that image. She couldn't really make out the details of the guy that she was dancing with. But she could see that he had short hair and he was wearing a uniform, similar to a knight's with a cape. He almost reminded her of someone, but she couldn't recall who.

"Princess of Mars..." It was that voice again. Gentle yet fierce, sweet yet bitter. "Are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes... I am!" Rei said determined."But who's that man I am dancing with?"

"You shall find out soon once you step into this door." A red door suddenly appeared in front of Rei, blocking the image. She kicked the door open and walked in. The door disappeared behind her as the scenery changed. The skies were a light shade of crimson. The floors were in a deep shade of red. Rei looked in front of her.

She saw a castle, made of fire. There was a crowd of people blocking the door, but she managed to get pass them, since she is basically a spirit-like person right now.

"And we celebrate the birth of our first daughter!" Rei looked at the baby. She looked exactly like her when she was a baby. Rei frowned and walked away, wanting to explore the rest of the castle before the voice stopped her.

"You were the first born Princess of Mars. When you turned eight, you swore your allegiance to the Moon Kingdom as the Sailor Senshi of Mars and one the princess' guardians." The scene shifted and Mars saw her and the other three senshis, kneeling down to queen Serenity in the moon castle, just like that image.

"I, Princess Mars, pledge my loyalty to the moon as one of Princess Serenity's guardians."

"Very well..." Queen Serenity said, offering them each a transformation stick. Just like the ones that Rei is using now.

"After you pledged your loyalty, you and the others became good friends with the princess."

Rei is then shown a bunch of moments she and the princess had together. One was when she and Serenity was raiding the kitchen, another was when she was practicing archery with her, another one was when they were chasing each other out in the moon gardens.

"We don't have much time." The voice echoed. "The reason that you are here is because I wanted to show you your past love."

The scene shifted to the grassy lands of Earth. Rei saw Serenity running across the fields, looking back to make sure she wasn't been watched. Rei also saw Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and her past self following her.

"One time, when the Princess sneaked off to Earth, you four followed her..."

"So?" Rei asked impatiently. She wanted to see who that man was. She felt a strong connection between them, as if she knew him forever.

"So everything." The voice replied. "I'll leave you alone so you can take this all in, you might not like what you see. But I'll let you be." And with that, the voice trailed off, which was fine with Rei.

She followed Mars, her past self, around a bunch of trees. Finally they came to a stop behind some bushes.

"Darn, we lost her." Jupiter grumbled.

"Yeah well, we are also lost." Mercury corrected.

"Venus, what should we do." Mars asked. Rei looked her. Had this been her?

The blonde Senshi stood up. "Well, we should try to find the princess and stop hiding. I'm sure that she'll..." Venus paused in mid-sentence and stared out to the distance.

"She'll what?" Mars asked, standing up, she turned around and stared in shock.

Rei followed their gaze and saw what they were looking out. "What?" Rei thought to herself surprised. "They... they are the Shitennou."

Rei followed each one of the Senshi's gaze. Venus was staring intensely at Kunzite. Mercury was looking at Zoisite. Jupiter locked her gaze on Nephrite. Rei followed Mars' gaze and found her looking at Jadeite. His eyes were closed and he had a sweet smile on his face. He had short ruffled blonde hair like what he has now in the present time.

Rei suddenly realized that the person she was dancing with in the image was... Jadeite?!

Their silence was interrupted with a loud, yet calming voice. "Intruders!" Kunzite yelled as he took out a spear and threw it at the Senshis, scattering them.

"RUN FROM THOSE EARTHLINGS!" Venus shouted as the Senshis split up. Rei followed Mars. She was running towards a cliff.

"What are you doing?" Rei shouted. "Run towards that forest!"

But Mars couldn't hear her, she was too busy running away from the past Shitennou. She tripped over a branch when she wasn't looking and fell off the cliff. Right at the last moment, she thrusted her arm out and grabbed the edge of the cliff and she hanged there, unable to get herself back up.

"Ugh, Earth's gravity." She scoffed under her breath.

Rei tried to help her up, but her hand just went right through hers. Mars began to lose her grip. She desperately tried to prevent herself from falling, but just as when she thought that she regained a firm grip. The cliff rumbled and she lost her grip, screaming as she fell into the dark abyss below.


	7. Act 7 : Patience and Harmony

_Some real Senshi x Shitennou moments. I'd like to say thanks for everyone who is reading my story. Especially three people. And I know one of you love this pairing. I hope you guys like it and I appreciate you guys very much because my real life friends finds me childish for watching Sailor Moon. Anyway... Enjoy and Review! Thanks! ^_^_

Act 7 : Patience and Harmony

Rei stared in horror as Mars lost her grip and fell into the dark abyss. She had tried to help her former self up, but unfortunately, she can't. Is this how she died? Right when she was about to lose hope, she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around and saw Jadeite running towards the cliff. He ran right through Rei and somehow, he managed to grab Mars' hand. Rei ran next to Jadeite so she could get a better look.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Jadeite smiled. His voice was kind and sweet, very unlike the Jadeite Rei know.

Jadeite stepped back and pulled Mars up. She toppled over and fell on top of Jadeite, whose face has just turned red.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Mars said as she got off of Jadeite. She had a shade of pink to her face so Rei could tell that she was blushing.

"It's alright." Jadeite said smiling. "Judging by your beautiful features, you must be a princess."

Mars stood there speechless. "Um... I am the princess of... Mars." She stuttered. "And... you are?"

"My name is Jadeite." He said brushing the dirt off his shoulders.

"Jadeite?"

"The knight of patience and harmony. What's your name, your highness."

"My name... My name is uh... It's... " Mars mumbled. Should she really tell this Earthling her name? Somehow Rei could tell what Mars was thinking but she doesn't know how she could.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me if that makes you uncomfortable." Jadeite gave her another smile. Rei had to admit, Jadeite is very cute when he is like this, even though she detest men.

"No... My name is Akane Shoujo..." Mars said.

"Akane... Shoujo..." Jadeite exclaimed. "Red Maiden."

"That's... what my name means." Mars said. It's getting really awkward between her and this Jadeite guy, but he seems pretty interested in Mars.

"You are not from here, are you?" Jadeite asked. "Based on the uniform, you must be a Senshi."

"I am." She said. "And I am from the Moon."

"The Moon..." Jadeite mused, looking away from Mars. "Do you happen to know a girl named Serenity?"

"She's the princess of the Moon and I'm one of her guardians." Mars explained, looking at Jadeite.

"I'm one of our prince's knights, which also makes me a guardian." Jadeite said. "What a coincident."

Rei watched intensely. This is getting very interesting for her. If she had met Jadeite like this and if what he is saying is true, then why is he working for the Dark Kingdom?

"Well... I need to go find the others." Mars said trying to walk away, but Jadeite was just too charming.

"The others? You mean the other three girls that the others three knights are chasing?" Jadeite asked.

"Yeah..."

"May I ask that why were you four staring at us?"

Mars' face was as red as a tomato now. Why is she blushing? She just met this stranger so how can she trust him. But yet he is so... well... Mars don't even know how to describe him. His one of a kind. Usually, men on Mars and the Moon Kingdom are afraid to approach her because they think she is kind of... scary...

"We were just looking at... the trees behind you guys..." Mars said, only to regret it a second later because she realized that what she had just said is kind of stupid.

"I was sure that you were looking at me." Jadeite grinned. "Is it because I am attractive?"

Mars gulped as Jadeite met her eyes. He had silvery-blue eyes, charming yet daunting.

"I was just kidding." Jadeite laughed. "Nephrite said I should tell more jokes, how do you like it?"

"It's very... lovely." Mars found herself at a lost of words.

"I was just teasing you, my lady. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine..." Mars said. Looking at his somewhat attractive face.

"I'll take you to the guest room in the palace." Jadeite said, reaching out his hand to Mars. "Care to come with me? Lovely Princess."

"I'd love to..." She gave him her hand.

"Maybe I can get to know you more, you fascinate me." Jadeite said as he took Mars' hand and led her to the palace.

Rei stared in shock. Was Jadeite teasing and flirting with her? A wave of sadness washed over her as images flashed in her mind. They were clear when it came to her mind, but she soon lost it as a new image replaced it. But one thing's for sure, she'll never forget this moment.

"A forbidden and broken love."

Had she fell in love with Jadeite? Has Jadeite loved her back? If so, then why is he working for the dark kingdom now, why don't he remember her? She snapped out of her daze and followed her former self and Jadeite, hopefully she will get some answers to her questions.


	8. Act 8 : Assassin

_Act 8 : Assassin_

"This way, my lady." Jadeite guided Mars into a giant room. It had the same designs as the throne room, except that there were windows inside of floor-tiles. Rei followed them into the room as Mars and Jadeite sat down.

"So... Is it just me, or it is hot in here?" Jadeite said, laughing.

"Are you always this relaxed?" Mars asked awkwardly.

"No... I'm actually quite serious. But my fellow knights think I should relax and be more of a fun person." Jadeite sighed, losing the laughers.

"Well... I think you are perfect either way..." Mars said. Jadeite smiled.

"Must be tough being a princess and a guardian?" Jadeite asked.

"Yeah... But once you get used to it, it's not that bad." Mars giggled.

"I'm sure it isn't."

Rei tried to take a seat next to Jadeite, only to fall on her behind. "Ow, really?" She groaned, getting back up. "I go through inanimate objects too?"

"So uh... Do you know why Serenity always come here?" Mars asked.

"I think it's because..."

"MASTER JADEITE!" A guard busted into the room, panicking. Rei ran over to examine the guard. Is that, a trickle of blood? "The assassins... they're back!"

Jadeite stood up, losing all of his humor. "Where are they right now?"

"Attacking the Prince and his Princess."

"His Princess?" Mars noticed and took caution. The guard ran out as Jadeite drew his sword, rushing out of the room. "Wait!" Mars called and ran after him. Rei ran after them as well so she could see what was going on and experience it in a first person point of view.

Jadeite kept on running until a man stopped him. He wore a mask but Rei could tell that he had dark, hazel eyes and it's somehow familiar. He drew his sword as he charged Jadeite. Sounds of metal clinging filled the room and Mars was nowhere to be seen. Rei looked around. Where was her former self? Shouldn't she be help Jadeite?

Jadeite saw an opening and attacked, but the masked man countered his attack with one of his own as he pushed Jadeite back. Before he could get back up, the masked man placed the tip of his sword next to Jadeite's neck.

"With skills like that, you can't even beat a commoner and you call yourself a knight." Just as he was about to strike, a battle cry was heard behind Rei.

"BURNING MANDALA!" Rings of fire shot out behind Jadeite and knocked the masked man off his feet, burning his hair and his mask during the process.

"I, Sailor Mars, will chastise you for hurting this innocent young man!" Mars said stepping out of the shadows.

The man got back up. "Ugh you!" Rei recognized that man, but she couldn't recall who.

"Yeah it's me." Mars said, trying to sound tough.

The man ran right past Jadeite and tackled Mars. "If I kill a Sailor Soldier, boss would be most pleased." The man said, trying to stab Mars.

"Get **OFF **of her!" Jadeite yelled angrily as he stabbed the man from behind and tossed him away. "You are banished to the dungeons and you shall **NEVER **touch this girl again!" Six guards ran out, and dragged the man into the dungeons.

"Thanks..." Mars said getting up.

"No problem, your highness."

"You seemed pretty angry when he was on top of me while trying to stab me..." Mars smirked. "And why is that?"

Jadeite's face reddened. "Uh... It's... It's because I think that he was trying to kill you and I uh... wanted to protect you!"

"You know, you are sweet, Lord Jadeite." Mars said without realizing that she called him _'lord'._

"You know, you are fierce!" Jadeite said amused. "How do you shoot fireballs from your hands?"

"Well, I'd love to tell you, but we better get to the Prince and Princess first." Mars said. "And I'd like to say special thanks to you since you just saved my life... twice."

"You saved mine just now, it's the least I can do to return the favor. Now let's go see the Prince and Princess to see what they are up to." Jadeite said as he and Mars dashed to the arena.

_"Maybe if Lunarians can interact and befriend Earthlings, he would make a good boyfriend." _Mars thought. _"After all... He doesn't think I'm scary... Like most other guys..."_

Rei stood there in shock. Since she can somehow tell what past Mars was thinking, she wonder if she'd heard her right. Did she just say that Jadeite would make a good boyfriend? For crying out loud, he tried to kill Rei multiple times in the present. But this doesn't matter because right now, she needs to find out the one thing she's been wondering... _Did she fall in love with... Jadeite in the past? And is she falling in love with Jadeite... again?_


	9. Act 9 : Shocked Courage

Act 9 : Shocked Courage

Makoto isn't having the best time with this whole time portal thing. She saw the day of her birth on Jupiter. She saw when she and the others pledged their allegiance to to Queen Serenity. And right now, she's following her past self through the grassy fields of the Earth. They were following Serenity but they got lost. Venus tried to make a statement, but froze in mid-sentence. The others gazed at the same thing as her.

Mako followed her past self's gaze and saw the a twisted version of the Shitennou. Her old self was staring at Nephrite. Mako gotta admit, he does look very... nice.

Then Kunzite threw a spear at the Senshis, separating them. Jadeite ran after Mars and Mako ran after Jupiter. They ran through some woods. Mako is fast, but Jupiter is faster. She zigzagged across the forest until she came to a stop at a cave.

"Dang, I'm lost..." She whispered. An arrow whistled past her ear. She turned around and went into attack mode. More arrows flew towards her as she blasted lightning towards that direction.

"Jupiter Thunder Bolt!" Jupiter called as thunder and lightning ambushed the arrows.

"Sailor Jupiter." A voice said as Nephrite came out of hiding, holding a bow and arrow. "I am impressed."

"How did you know my name?" Jupiter said suspiciously.

"Your attack." Nephrite said. "It involved the word 'Jupiter' and lightning. Only Sailor Senshis can do that."

"Oh really?" Jupiter mocked. "Since you know my name, what's yours?"

The auburn haired man chuckled. "Nephrite."

"Like the stone?"

"Yes."

Jupiter walked over and examined Nephrite's uniform.

"A knight huh?" Jupiter mused.

"You guessed right, my lady."

"The pleasure is mine, my lord." Jupiter said.

Makoto stared with distaste. She wanted to yell at her past self to stay away from that Shitennou. For crying out loud, he almost killed her in the present time. But something about him seemed different. His aura of power, it seemed... nice?!

"Now then." Jupiter stated. "Where are we?"

Nephrite scanned the surroundings. "I believe that we are in the east wing of the Royal Preserved Forest, but I am not sure."

"East wing ehh?" Jupiter said. "Then let's go west."

"Let's?" Nephrite said with a wry smile.

"Unless you want to go by yourself." Jupiter said.

"Very well then, I'll accompany you, Sailor Senshi of Jupiter." Nephrite grinned. The two walked in the forest for a while.

"So... you are Prince Endymion's general?" Jupiter asked.

"One of the generals." Nephrite said. "I am the knight of intelligence and comfort."

"You seem... intimidating." Jupiter blurted out.

"Do I?" Nephrite smirked and grabbed Jupiter's wrist. "Perhaps I need to show you something." Jupiter didn't really try to resist, she was actually quite curious so she let the knight take over her instincts. He ran all the way out of the forest and went into the palace, still holding Jupiter's wrist. Makoto followed them.

"I want to show you..." Before Nephrite could finish, a knife whistled pass his ear.

"General Nephrite." A man in front of them said. "Time for you to die."

"Uh no." Jupiter said. "Time for YOU to die!"

Nephrite charged the man, but the guy went for Jupiter. He tried to stab her, but Nephrite grabbed his shirt collar and threw him onto the wall.

"Hands of my lady!" Nephrite called.

Jupiter's face turned red. "Uh... uh... SUPREME THUNDER!" She yelled as thunder washed over the guy. Nephrite turned around and saw Jupiter. Her face was serious and that's when he knew that he will remember that look. The man passed out. Three guards came out and whispered something to Nephrite.

"Take him to the dungeons." Nephrite pointed at the man.

"Yes Master Nephrite!" And with that, the guards left, taking the unconscious man with them.

"Come on!" Nephrite gestured for Jupiter to follow him. She hesitated for a moment, but followed him anyway.

Makoto stood there, motionless as one question rang in her ears. _"Did I fall in love with the man who is now my enemy?" _


End file.
